Iolo
Iolo is/was a Celtic hero from Britannia, 50AD, and is a hero whether in his own time-zone or somehow taking part in events in his future. Character Appearance Iolo is of average height, with a skinny but athletic build, ideal for climbing the mountains of his homeland. He has long dark brown hair and is almost always seen wearing his signature red tartan tunic with a large puffy wool pauldron over his left shoulder. He wears an ornate gold, floral-patterned belt and a pink strap holds his outfit together. Personality Iolo is unyieldingly brave and selfless, caring massively for his people and the welfare of his home and friends. He despises the idea of complacency and won't allow anyone to sidetrack him when he has a job to do protecting what he loves. However, he's also immensely curious and feels most comfortable when travelling long distances on foot, exploring. In a team, he's the most level-headed of his friends and can be relied upon to make the wise decisions, even though his position as a lowly shepherd doesn't give him much of a say over people like Morien. He's usually quite trusting of others, but is open-minded enough to realise when people aren't doing things in his people's interest. He finds it hard to work with people whose goals aren't somewhat similar. He has no liking for 'trespassers'. Skills and Abilities Iolo is an expert tracker, using his skill to protect his herd and find lost sheep. His nose is well-attuned to the natural world, making him useful for avoiding ambushes. He's self-trained in sword-fighting and has an elegant but defensive style, using his bronze shield and a longsword side-by-side. History Early Life Iolo lived on the outskirts of Wendaron village, tending to the sheep of the old shepherd, his mentor until he died. He didn't take part much in social events at the village, but was friends with Gaius, the aspiring druid who also practised in the lands outside Wendaron. Gaius, in turn, was friends with Morien, heir to the tribe's chieftain, and urged him to come to the celebratory feast after the Battle of Marchlyn, with the promise of 'lots of food'. Gatecrashing The Roman Army, under the command of Magnus Maximus, attacked the village on the night of the banquet, killing most of the inhabitants and the chief. Iolo ran off early to protect his sheep, moving them to a safe location hidden in the woods. He quickly ran into Gaius and Morien, who were rushing to leave with the Dragon Staff, and they joined together to evade the Romans' pursuit. Iolo used his hiding skills to avoid a Roman scout behind a tree and, while the other two escaped unharmed, Iolo was forced to flee in the opposite direction, losing them. Iolo succeeded in picking up the rest of the crew's trail at the Broken Forest, where he was confused by the presence of a third set of footprints joining them. Meeting at the Sacred Rock Iolo tracked the other two Celts to their rendezvous at the Celtic Sacred Rock, where he was surprised to see they'd picked up an ally- Arminius, a Roman deserter. He soon agreed to trust the newcomer, as the new de facto chief did. Setting up a campfire, Iolo, Gaius and Arminius discussed the existence of dragons and their plans to stop Maximus. Iolo suggested the crew head for the refuge (And potential help of the denizens) of the Cave of Souls, but Morien's decision was to approach the Roman camp directly, leading an attack to kill the centurion themselves. Forest Fight Romans, having managed to find the crew on their journey, ambushed the Celts while on a forest path. The group was quickly split up, Iolo teaming up with Gaius to fight back. However, Gaius was overwhelmed and lost the Staff, forcing the crew into a retreat. They'd all survived the attack but had lost their only (Apparently) tool to stop the dragon. Hopelessly, they set up camp to work out their next move. It was to free Gwydion, the old druid, in the hope he hadn't told Maximus the spell needed to use the staff. Questing The crew set off on their quest, hardly stopping despite the passing of months and the changing of seasons. One night, after an argument over their tactics, Morien spoke in secret with Iolo about whether Arminius was trustworthy. Iolo defended the Roman's morals and encouraged Morien not to make rash decisions. Iolo berated Morien's poor leadership but they came to an agreement. Dragon Battle After arriving at the Roman Camp, Arminius was sent in to free the druid. He found the place empty, the Romans having already left for the Drosgl Mountains. Iolo and Gaius teamed up again to sneak as close as possible to the dragon's cave, guarded by many legionnaires. Finding themselves too late, the dragon already freed, Iolo bravely ran towards the army, acting as a distraction for Rhiannon so she'd drop the captured Emperor. This allowed Gaius, Arminius and Morien to get close to Maximus and try to take the staff, while evading the dragon's onslaught. Iolo was the first to attack Maximus head-on, and was the only member of the crew to exchange dialogue with him. Iolo was defeated by Maximus, though, and had to hold back for the rest of the battle. Capture of Maximus Iolo watched as Maximus was defeated by Gaius's use of the Dragon Staff, and was witness to the dragon turning to stone. He couldn't foresee Maximus's murder of Arminius. He mourned with the rest of the crew at Arminius's funeral. Colkiverse-D History The One Eyed Beast In Colkiverse D, after the events of the Roman Film, Iolo continued working as a protector of the remaining Celts at Wendaron Village. A year after the Dragon Battle, he was distressed by rumours that Maximus had somehow escaped Roman custody, had returned to Britannia and was plotting with a monster called 'The One Eyed Beast'. He was coincidentally approached by a mysterious time-travelling 'physician' who offered to help. Iolo explained how he'd been spying on the ex-tyrant and the alien, and how they were planning to murder the Emperor yet again. Journeying through the forest, the pair found themselves under attack by the very same Maximus, wielding a new weapon- a Type 57 Sonic Gladius from the 87th Century. Escaping Maximus, they set about finding out about his alien ally. River Emergence Xzor appeared from a river in the forest, aiming to teleport to and kill the intruders on his plans. His partner shocked by the teleportation, Iolo instead acted quickly, socking Xzor in the xzjaw and incapacitating him. They stole his Sonic Gladius and left him, not wanting to kill the up-to-then unknown alien. The Physician and Iolo managed to utilise the radio connection between the two futuristic swords to track down Maximus, heading in his direction to put a stop to his plans. Maximus's Betrayal Maximus double-crossed Xzor, stabbing him and leaving him for dead, hoping to steal his 'lightning' ability. Before he could find Xzor's VORTEX MANIPULATOR, Maximus was attacked by Iolo and his partner. Maximus again won against Iolo, though after a harder battle, and had to be defeated with his own Sonic Gladius. Maximus stunned, the Physician somehow convinced Iolo that simply leaving him there in the forest would be enough to defeat him. The two rushed into the time machine, for their next adventure... Introduction to Arthur Cross Travelling to the Medieval period, the two bumped into the knight Sir Arthur Cross at the outskirts of the Beast's lair. The three joined as a team to plunder the fort's dungeons for the so-called Holy Grail. Not long into their venture, Iolo offered to scout ahead using his tracking skills. Iolo disappearing around a corner, Arthur heard nothing until Iolo screamed out. Krankralak's Confrontation They were stopped by a terrifying Beast-worshipper, Krankralak, who appeared and threatened the other time after having captured Iolo and placing him on the ground in a stunned trance. Krankralak put powder on Iolo's face in an effort to brainwash him into Beast-worship, but Iolo was rescued soon enough that it had no lasting effects. Krankralak disposed of, the trio set off again, with more urgency, for the castle. The Beast with a Thousand Arms Exploring the fort, Iolo was the first to be attacked by the creature living under it. A black tentacle emerged from a hole in the wall and snared his boot, being freed only by the physician's spear being fed to it instead. Following Arthur Cross's map, they all made their way towards the central dungeon chamber, where the Holy Grail sat. Arthur Cross then snuck up behind the other two. Arthur Doublé Cross Sir Cross, untrusting of his new partners, had decided to betray them and proceeded to engage in a sword fight with Iolo. The two were evenly matched, with similar fighting styles, but Iolo got the upper hand with his quick evasion of Arthur's swings. Realising only way to defeat him was possible while also appeasing the angry Beast, Iolo tricked Arthur into getting close to a hole in the wall. The Physician barged in and shoved Arthur's head into the hole, allowing the Beast to latch onto it and drag him in to a painful death. Not wanting to aggravate the Beast any further, the time travellers returned to their time machine. Return to Wendaron While in the time machine, deciding on their next course of action, Iolo spotted a Celtic history book written in the 21st Century. Reading it, he noticed history had changed after his departure- Maximus had recovered and gotten to full strength, killing all the Celts and freeing another dragon. Iolo regretted ever having left his place as defender of the tribe, and demanded he be taken back. The Physician begrudgingly agreed and dropped Iolo off near Wendaron Village again. Iolo re-entering the timeline rectified events and he was able to continue doing his duty for the rest of his life. OR WAS HE??? Trivia * Iolo has one of the most iconic costumes of any live-action or comic Colkinom character, and a distinctive colour scheme. * Other than the doctor, Iolo is the live-action character to have the most appearances in Colkinom works- five all in all, having been in the Roman Film and four episodes of Colki Who. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Celts Category:Iolo T Category:Roman Film